1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to data communication, and more particularly to a data receiver and a memory module including the data receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices transmit and receive data signals to and from external devices such as a memory controller and other semiconductor memory devices in a semiconductor system. When receiving the data signals, the semiconductor memory devices are required to determine whether the received data signals have logic high levels or logic low levels. Thus, the semiconductor memory devices include a data receiver or a data receiving apparatus that receives data signals and determines whether the received data signals have the logic high levels or the logic low levels.